This invention relates to a flying shear designed as a crank rocker shear for the crosscutting of metal strips continuously fed thereto, and wherein, for the purpose of adjusting for different cutting lengths, the radius of the crank, which causes entrainment of the cutting knives in the direction of strip movement and their return, is adjustable.